Enemies
by Alexawynters
Summary: When bullying becomes something more. Demi/Selena Demena Sonny/Alex
1. Chapter 1

Enemies

Disclaimer: As always, don't own Demi or Selena. Last names have been changed to Demi Munroe and Selena Russo, so it's legal. Please don't sue. All I own is the idea and my massive boredom. K thanks.

Rating: Uhm.. T for sexual situations? And a bit of cussing. It shouldn't go above an M rating, I don't think. It's not planned at any rate. But then again, when do any of my stories go according to plan?

Author's Note: This WAS a one shot. Then I started typing. I did not intend the story to go this way.. it never goes as planned and that annoys me. The whole point of this fic was to get a random memory and then idea out of my head so I could sleep. Obviously that didn't work. Not remotely in character, not by a long shot. I'm trying to decide if I should use this as a fanfic, or an original fic. Well, we'll know once I post it, eh?

Demi and I had been enemies for about the last year and a half. So basically most of my sophomore and junior years in highschool. Now we're going on our senior year and she still feels the need to pick on me. I'm not quite sure why, I've never done anything to her. All I know is, I sat down the first day of the semester in my English II class and she sat across from me. Simply glaring. I was like what the hell is her problem?

I guess she just didn't like me or something, I don't even know. But over the course of the next week, Demi had moved seats every day, closer and closer to me, each time doing nothing but giving me the stare down. As she kept getting closer, I kept moving chairs backwards. Unfortunately, that didn't do me any good seeing as I had basically backed myself into a corner. Can you say fail?

At first Demi didn't do anything but glare at me. Then eventually she added a few insults here and there. Before I knew it, she would literally run into me in the hallway, make some snide remark and then knocked my books out of my hands. It was so typically bully-ish that when Demi first started doing this all I could say was "Really? Really?" It got annoying quick so I tried taking different routes to my classes to avoid her.

Didn't work. Of course not. Why would it? And it wasn't like I could really say anything to her about it, like confront her or anything. Well, I mean, I _could_ but Demi was one of the popular girls. A daddy's girl with lots of money. We have Cotillion at our school and naturally she would be like the president or whatever of that club. I've never exactly figured out _what_ that club is, but I have a feeling its just for rich girls. I never saw a girl from that club whose family wasn't rolling in money.

Add to that fact she's gorgeous, absolutely stunning. Now it's no secret to the student body that I'm a lesbian. I've been 'out' since like the eighth grade, so having Demi Lovato as a bully I pure torture. Not because she's mean but because in a sick twisted way, I kind of like it. Who wouldn't want a hot girl pushing them up against the lockers? But instead of hurling insults at me, I'd much rather she close the gap between our lips. I can't tell you how many fantasies I've had about that particular day dream.

The bullying continued for the next year and a half and now here I am, a senior, and somehow I've managed to have Demi as a classmate yet again. Joy. Did I do something wrong in the past or something do deserve this? I mean seriously. Plus I think she was starting to catch on to my twisted fantasies because this year instead of just calling me ugly she would call me a fag. Up until now I hadn't really been fazed by her taunting, but now it hurt. It was like some unspoken rule that Demi never made fun of my orientation, and this year she decided to cross it.

The worst and best time was three weeks ago in the girls bathroom. I was having a bad day. A really bad day. I had forgotten my project which was like 30% of my grade and my bitch of a teacher wouldn't give me an extension when she _knew_ I did the damn thing. I had spent almost every lunch for the past week in her class room working on it, so Mrs. Long knew I did the work. But no, no extension. Fail. So there I was in the bathroom trying to collect myself so I wouldn't blow up on my teacher when in walked Demi. Great.

As usual I tried to pretend she wasn't there and I focused on washing my hands. The first thing out of her mouth was "Hey faggot, molested anyone today?" I really wanted to punch her just then. Just because I was a lesbian did not mean I was a pervert and this was totally uncalled for.

"Look Demi, not today I'm having a bad day please just for once, leave me alone."

In the mirror I could see Demi's face darken. Oh shit, what had I just gotten myself into? The next thing I knew I was being pinned against the wall next to the sink with my wrists held above my head. I thought maybe I was stuck in one of my day dreams again because this time Demi was leaning closer to me… a lot closer. When her lips were just a breath away from mine, she smirked.

"Don't push me, fag. I don't care if you're having a crap day, so don't even think of telling me to back off. I can make your life much worse so shut up and take it."

Between the time she began speaking and the time she finished Demi's knee ended in between my legs. I tried desperately to hold back a moan. Right now I didn't care what she was saying as long as that pressure continued to be applied to my crotch. Apparently I had been unsuccessful because Demi grinned like a cat that just caught a mouse.

Her voice dropped and took on a seductive tone. "I bet you're getting turned on right now, aren't you? I could call you every name in the book and you would like it." The pressure between my legs increased as well as the throbbing. I let out a whimper.

"You little slut, I'm treating you like dirt and still you're begging for more." Demi trailed a nicely manicured finger from my cheek, to my neck, and settled between my breasts. It was all I could do to not beg her to take me. I couldn't give in, not to her and not this way. I tried to push her away and escape but Demi just slammed me back into the wall causing me to let out a gasp.

"No. I'll let you go when I want to leave, and not a second sooner."

To my absolute surprise and utter horror, Demi leaned towards my neck and left soft butterfly kisses. "Never forget," she left another kiss. "You." kiss. "Are." Another kiss. "Mine." Demi bit down. Hard. I gasped and almost screamed, it hurt so bad. What was this girl, a vampire?! It seemed like ages before she finally stopped biting. Unfortunately Demi didn't leave it at that. She began sucking on the bite mark and suddenly the pain was replaced with pleasure. This had to be a dream. It felt sooo good. My knees buckled and just when I thought I was going to fall Demi's hands landed on my waist and held me up.

I completely lost track of time. It could have been minutes, or it could have been several class periods, I still couldn't tell you. Demi seemed t have her fill of my neck and licked it softly two or three times, soothing the highly sensitive skin. I shivered. When she pulled away Demi gave me a once over. Satisfied with my disheveled features she turned for the door. Almost like an after thought Demi turned back around for a second.

"Remember what I said, Sel. You are mine. And don't try telling anyone about this little… thing. No one will believe you." As if she'd never been there Demi was gone. The only evidence left behind was my heavily panting form, and a big ass hickey on my neck. How the hell was I supposed to hide that? I knew it was going to be hard to explain so I didn't even bother trying to get back to class. Not that I could tell you which one I was supposed to be in right now anyway my mind was so far away. I spent the rest of the day sitting on the bathroom floor trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Enemies Ch. 2

Disclaimer: as always, don't own them, only my little ideas.

Rating: T

Authors Note: Well… I got lots of reviews so even though I was secretly planning on discontinuing this after the first chapter.. well not secretly I intended to write a second chapter but I was quickly losing interest in it. But then I got so many reviews I was like 'aw ok if you guys reeeally want it' lol. I don't think this is as good as chapter one but hey. Oh and ch 3 is half way done already :3 ALSO! No offense to Bailey's Prairie Texas, I literally just Wiki'd Texas cities and picked at random. K thaaaanks.

**Roxie**: haha glad you liked it. Twisted is good I think?  
**Demena-x**: lol thanks im happy you liked it. Heres ch 2. Is it okay?  
**thousand lies**: I hope I don't disappoint  
**KayCee89**: I'm glad my writing was halfway decent lol. I'm not sure how it will turn out in later chapters  
cuz I'm not as inspired but for you I'll try J  
**Geez Geena**: glad u liked it. Aaaah the pressure to not have too much or too little detail!! Lol jk  
**YouTellMe**: I know it amused me while writing it  
**NicnicBbycakes****: **yay thanks!  
**aznsmartalec**: lol ty for the review  
**nydivaa0x**: yes ma'am lol ty for the review  
**frostygrl**: isn't it though? Ty for your review  
**steph**: Yes ma'am J  
**letscall-l: ** yeah I wanna make demi a cocky little bitch haha.

For the next few weeks life continued much as it did before. Demi still bullied me every chance she got, but she never mentioned what happened. I would have thought she had forgotten the whole thing if not for the knowing glint Demi got in her eyes every time she pushed me. So clearly this hadn't just been my imagination running off with me. That day had actually happened and Demi most definitely remembered it. So all I could think was what the hell was going on? Why had Demi kissed me? Why was she pretending nothing happened, and I _why_ was she still picking on me? These were all valid questions that I wanted answers to and I intended to get them, one way or another.

The problem with that idea? I had absolutely no clue how I was gonna go about getting those answers. Except for the bathroom incident, Demi was always surrounded by her followers. I had enough trouble with Demi alone, add her underlings to the mix and I was more likely to get my ass handed to me before I got two words out than get the answers I was seeking. Obviously I would have to wait for Demi to be alone for our confrontation. Unfortunately I didn't see that happening any time soon.

Surprisingly an opportunity presented itself not a week later. Like most of my classmates I bought lunch in the school cafeteria. This usually wasn't a problem for me but ever since I'd come out, my dad had stopped paying for things. That included my lunch, so lacking cash I was left with my debit card. My school, being the POS that it is, didn't have a machine that I could swipe my card through. Now I'm never one to break the rules, but Dad didn't cook last night so I was freaking starving. Bailey's Prairie is such a tiny town and everything is immediately next to everything else so I knew I had plenty of time to go to my favorite café, eat lunch and get back to school.

In Bailey's Prairie there was one place where everyone young and old went to when they just wanted to chill: Coffee Fusion. With very laid back surroundings, comfy couches and free internet, Coffee Fusion was my absolute favorite place to be in the whole world. During the day it was usually occupied by the older generations, and occasionally the odd truant. In today's case, that truant was myself. Not that it mattered really, the owner didn't care who was there as long as they bought something.

Not really knowing anyone there I decided to place my order and sit down. Within minutes my food was brought to me and I dug in. The coffee wasn't as good as Star Bucks, but the atmosphere and food was definitely better. When I was there I always felt like I could relax and just be myself.

My happy mood was shattered the next instant when the bane of my existence strolled through the door. For a moment I forgot all about my questions and focused solely upon the feeling of dread that had formed in the pit of my stomach. It was bad enough I got bullied at school, but now it looked as though I was about to be bullied in my one safe haven.

At first Demi didn't seem to see me, placing her order at the counter she was very oblivious. That didn't last long however, because as soon as she turned around Demi spotted me hiding in my little corner of the café. Smirk ever in place, she made a bee-line for my table. I thought about kicking the chair away from the table but quickly abandoned the idea once I realized that she would just grab another chair and sit down anyways.

As expected, Demi grabbed the chair opposite myself and sat down. She smiled a wide genuine smile, almost like we were best friends who had known each other for years and were just sitting down for a nice lunch. Maybe in another life.

The way she was looking at me was very disconcerting. I was used to Demi's usual leering smirk. This… this was new.

"Um.. Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you here, Selena. Aren't you supposed to be like, the good girl?"

Of all the things Demi could have said, I didn't expect that.

"I.. well the school doesn't accept plastic and I was hungry so I guess I just came here for some lunch."

Demi nodded. "Yeah that's pretty retarded. I mean, who carries cash these days?"

We both giggled. It was so surreal. It was the middle of the day and I had snuck off campus to get lunch and now I was having a normal conversation with the girl who liked to use me as her personal punching bag. What the hell?

"Are we really doing this?" I asked tiredly.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in thought adorably. "Doing what?"

I sighed. "Are we really sitting here, pretending the last few years haven't happened? That you didn't kiss me three weeks ago?"

Demi's curious gaze turned cold and despondent. Any opening I may have had poofed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Anger bubbled up inside me. I didn't want it to go this way. I wanted to be calm and collected as we discussed what happened but Demi wasn't cooperating. How dare she pull this shit.

"Don't.." I kept my voice low. "Don't you dare try to act like nothing happened. For like two years you made my life hell. Every freaking day I wanted to go home crying but I couldn't because that would mean having to go home and see my dad. I can handle him yelling at me at home, but the one place where I go to feel safe where I _should_ feel safe, ends up being just as bad as being at home. All because of you!"

I could have sworn I saw Demi look guilty, but I brushed the thought away. Not likely, but if she was, damn right she should.

"And then you kissed me. What the hell was that about? What were you even thinking? You don't randomly kiss people just because you feel like it. It doesn't work like that! Especially with me. Where do you get off doing that after all the time you spent making me feel miserable?"

Demi looked me straight in the eye and calmly replied, "We already went over this. Because I own you, Selena."

My jaw dropped at the bluntness of her words. A retort was working its way out but Demi cut me off.

"Admit it Russo, you've been mine ever since that first day in English. Maybe you didn't realize it but the second we met your heart became mine, whether you wanted it to or not."

To say I was stunned was quite the understatement. How did she even come up with this? Talking about how my heart belonged to her or whatever. What complete and utter bull-

"It's not like I blame you," Demi continued. "I am hot, so I expected you to stare. Most people would have found that to be like really weird. That's okay though. I didn't mind because you've always held my heart."

I didn't think my jaw could have dropped any further than it already had but it did. What. The. Fuck?! Was I on some kind of weird hidden camera show? Cuz this was just too far out there. Demi Munroe, my tormentor of two years, was telling me I had her heart. On a scale of 1-10 of not making sense this was a 20. Plus? That line was so cheesy, it sounded like someone's badly written script for a crappy romance movie.

When I said nothing Demi's face clouded. "Look, don't freak out about it. This doesn't change anything. I'm still going to push you around at school and be a bitch, and you're going to like it. Okay?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Great!" she smiled widely. "So what are you doing Saturday night?"

Apparently I was incapable of speech at the moment because all I could do was shake my head. This didn't seem to faze her though as Demi pushed right on through.

"Good. We're going to the movies. I'll pick you up at seven. " The waiter finally brought Demi's order in a box and she grabbed it and stood to leave. "See you at school Selena." Demi winked and walked out of the café.

As I sat at my little table I couldn't help but wonder how every time I saw this girl she would always leave me gaping after her. Honestly, everything she said was so ridiculous. First she beats me up, then she kisses me, then she ignores me and finally she tells me I 'have her heart' but she's _still_ going to bully me. This was like some weird roller coaster. Then she tells me-

Oh my god… Demi just asked-told me we're going on a date Saturday night. Or I think it's a date anyway. How? What? Huh? Oh my godddd this girl was so confusing. I swear by the time this whole.. ordeal is over, I will be certifiably crazy. Actually, I think I already am because that's the only way I could ever go out with a bully.. right? I put my face in my hands. I was so screwed.

Author's Note 2: So… good? Bad? Should I quit now? Please review, it makes my day. I get tons of story alerts in my inbox so I know people are reading it, but I appreciate your input even if its only like 'I hated it' or something like that. If nothing else it lets me know what you guys want and that's all I wanna do is make you guys happy. So help me help you J


	3. Chapter 3

Enemies Ch. 3

Disclaimer: As always, the only thing I own is the idea.

Rating: T

Author's Note: I love you guys. Really I do. You make my daaaaay. I only hope I can live up to your expectations. Here goes, woo! Also, fourth chapter is halfway written, so yay. Well if you like this chapter. If you don't then I'll have to scrap the next one and try a different tactic. Lemme know what you think of it! And YES I said Radish.

Author's Note 2: no its not going to be an emo/cutting fic. Her dad's just a jerk basically and has his issues but I promise its not THAT bad. Selena just doesn't wanna deal with his jerk moods is what I was trying to convey I guess.

I made my way back to school grounds being very careful to avoid any teachers. The last things I needed was a suspension. Then I'd be stuck at home with him for God knows how long. Don't get me wrong, dad wasn't abusive or anything, but since I'd come out he completely ignored me. Its like I wasn't even there. Even though he didn't ever say anything to me, I really didn't want to test that with a phone call from the school.

I thought I was home free as I rounded the corner of the building to the schools courtyard but when a big black hand landed on my shoulder I quickly realized that no, no I was not. I cringed turned to see Mr. Ricky, our school's one security guard, glaring down his nose at me.

Busted.

The principal's office was, I am proud to day, not a place I am familiar with. While my grades were less than average, my behavior was always outstanding. Well.. up until now at any rate. My lack of prior offenses was the only thing preventing me from being sent home. That and the fact that I looked as though I was about to start sobbing at any second. Instead I received In School Isolation for three days. Since it wasn't an actual suspension, the school wouldn't call my dad, so for now I was in the clear.

ISI turned out to be not all that bad. I kind of saw what all the repeat offenders saw in it. As long as you were quite and well behaved, Mrs. James didn't really care what you did. That meant that once you'd finished your class work for the day, you could play video games (with the sound off of course), read a book or play on the computer. Since I didn't know anyone I was very quite. Therefore, I was Mrs. James favorite.

The second day went smoothly and much the same as the first. My last day however, was quite a surprise. It was eight fifteen and I was buried nose deep into my book when the door opened. I didn't pay any attention seeing as it didn't directly pertain to me so I didn't feel it was necessary to worry myself. I was so tuned out that when Mrs. James said, "Miss Munroe, you're late," my brain didn't register. It wasn't until I heard _her_ voice that I snapped out of it.

"Wow, Sel, skipping school, getting ISI.. Guess I'm rubbing off on you."

My head snapped around so fast I feared I would have whiplash. "Demi?!" I practically screeched, earning a glare from Mrs. James. Shooting the woman an apologetic look I returned my attention to the girl who was now standing next to my desk.

She smirked. "Excited to see me, huh?"

Her constant shit-eating grin as grating on my nerves. My surprise quickly wore off and I rolled my eyes. I had seen Demi's softer side and I wasn't scared of her anymore.

"Please, I just wasn't expecting to see you here." I whispered. "I don't know why though, you're always getting in trouble."

Demi chuckled and nodded. "True. I just got my third detention this week and three detentions equals one day in ISI so here I am. So Miss Goody-two-shoes, what'd you do?"

Briefly I contemplated simply ignoring her and going back to my book but I knew that would be rude. She told me her story, so it was only fair I related mine. "I got caught sneaking back on campus two days ago. Its my first time so they put me here."

Demi nodded in understanding. She probably did too, since she was rarely in class except to receive another suspension.

For ISI the desks were oddly close together. The whole point of ISI was to be 'isolated' from other students so as not to distract them or encourage them to behave as you did. Mrs. James didn't seem to care however, when Demi sat down, so I left it at that.

Minutes passed and once again I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice Demi's hand inching towards my leg. She moved so slowly it was almost imperceptible, but the second her fingertips touched my thigh, I _definitely_ noticed. Freezing up, it took everything I had in my not to shriek in surprise. Okay, there was such a thing as a personal bubble and right then, Demi was invading mine. By now everyone else in ISI had settled back down to their work, so I didn't want to attract any attention. Still… her hand was on my _thigh_!

I tried discreetly to move my leg further away but Demi remained persistent. Several more attempts and I was practically facing sideways in my desk to get away from her hand. Even this wasn't working. I was trying to move my desk away when I felt her hand squeeze me. I blushed so hard my face was comparable to a radish. God this girl didn't give up did she?

I resigned myself to the fact that her hand was going to remain on my leg until she got bored of it, whether I liked it or not. Instead of reacting anymore to this, I simply sat there and continued my reading.

A few moments later Demi's hand moved.. closer.. closer.. Shit! I tried not to yelp, but really?! _THAT_ was off-limits. Not allowed, ma'am, not allowed! Frantically I shot my hand into the air.

"Mrs. James, can I go to the bathroom?"

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. About six other students exclaimed that they too needed to use the restroom. Guess it was going to be a class trip.

We had to walk in a close group so Mrs. James could keep an eye on us, but I did my absolute best to stay as far ahead as was possible without getting yelled at. Fortunately it was a short distance from our class room, so it wasn't too terribly hard to pull off.

Once in the bathroom I ran cold water from the faucet over my face and neck in an effort to cool down. I felt like Demi's hand was still on my thigh even though she wasn't… wait. Where was Demi? There were like six other kids who wanted to go to the bathroom, where were they now? … I bet Demi was somehow behind this.

Speak of the devil and so she appears. Rounding the corner Demi sauntered in. I knew something was going to happen by the look in her eyes. Almost predatory. She was the cat and I the helpless little mouse she liked to play with. Only 'play' had a different meaning to her than to me. To me, 'play' meant punish, getting beat up, pushed, getting called names. Basically whatever mean thing she felt like doing to me at that moment. With Demi, I never knew what was going to happen. My best bet was to pay it cool until I knew what she had in mind.

"H-hey Demi. Isn't it retarded we only get two bathroom breaks in ISI?" I chuckled weakly. "What if one of us had a lot to drink, you know?"

My laughter died in my throat as she advanced on me. Demi wasn't smiling. I slowly retreated a few step until my back hit the wall. Cornered. Sometimes I wondered how I kept getting myself into these situations.

Demi continued to near me until we were face to face, less than a foot apart. "Why did you run away from me?" she asked.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer this. Her tone gave nothing away and I was afraid of answering it wrong.

My eyes flickered to the door and I questioned whether I could make it in time. Demi noticed this and placed her arms on either side of me, effectively blocking my escape. I knew I had to look afraid and Demi saw because she gave me an encouraging look as if to tell me I could speak freely and she wouldn't beat me up. Well I hope that's what she was saying at any rate.

I took a deep breath. "Look Demi. I don't know what this," I gestured between us. "is, or what we are, but you can't just touch me like that. It was inappropriate a-and I didn't give you my permission."

I grimaced at my stuttering. Way to sound assertive. I tried to come back strong. "I barely know you and I don't feel comfortable with all of that. So please don't do that again."

Demi appeared to be considering this before she spoke. "Not that I really need your permission or anything, but I guess if it makes you feel better I could tone it down a bit." She gave me a lecherous grin. "And since you said 'please'.. well, make a note of it I like when you beg."

I flushed bright red at her words and felt warm wetness pooling between my thighs. Seriously did I have a sub thing going on that I wasn't aware of? Apparently, yes I did, if the throbbing I felt was anything to go by. Was she serious though? Oh whatever, I'd take it because I would either accept the deal or get molested every five seconds. I preferred the former.

"Fine. Now can we please get back to the group before they send a search party for us?"

"Sure babe. And don't forget: Saturday!" She quickly pecked me on the cheek before going to rejoin the rest of our classmates.

I sighed to myself. Demi had won again as usual. Somehow that girl tricked me into giving her what she wanted using the pretense of giving _me_ what I wanted. Demi was so cunningly twisted, and for some strange reason I found that totally hot. Yes, I'm aware of what that says about me, thank you.

Anyways, I was kind of afraid of anything else Demi might try but I needn't have worried. For the remaining time period she was in ISI Demi was relatively well behaved. Key word there: Relatively. A few hand brushed here and there, "accidentally" bumping into my every chance she got and frequently occupying my personal bubble was making me quite nervous. Not to mention the warm and fuzzy feelings all this attention inspired.

Every once in a while I would just glance at her. Demi was right to be arrogant, she was hot. Unfortunately more often then not she would catch my gaze as I stared making me blush with embarrassment. All the while she just smirked knowingly at me. Did this girl ever do anything but smirk? It seemed like her face held three expressions: Smirk, grin, and glower. Out of the three I liked the first and second most. At least with those I knew I wasn't about to get my ass handed to me.

And the way she looked at me, like she knew exactly what I was thinking and feeling, just made me more embarrassed. Demi played me like a piano. She seemed to know each key to press and when to press it. Everything we were doing was like her own personal song for me. The question I asked myself was: Would it be a happy one? Or tragic?

Authors Note 3: hey guys let me know if it seems to be drifting or something. I get so scatter-brained sometimes I forget where I was going with a story (especially when I take breaks in between writing) so please remind me to keep on it. Please read and review. Love it or hate it, but let me know what you liked or disliked about it please. It helps me to improve. K thanks. -Kitty


	4. Chapter 4

Enemies Ch. 4

Author: Kitty Squyres

Rating: T

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Demi or Selena. They are property of themselves, and I guess by contract, Disney..? Idfk. Anyways, all I own is this little idea.

Author's Note: Don't shoot me for Demi's attitude, I promise it's totally necessary.

Special thanks: To my beta, aznsmartalec, who is a total life saver. Seriously, cuz like, my dyslexia kills me when I try to proofread if I can't print it out (printer out of ink). And to my little brother Hauer. a: for his inspiration of this fic and b: for helping me with outfit choices when I could think of none and was all panic-y. Afterwards, I realized he basically described an outfit in my closet. I was like haha I fail that I couldn't think of that.

Friday came and went, and before I knew it, it was five-thirty in the afternoon on Saturday. All day I had been fretting about tonight. This was a date, I knew that much, but what kind of a date? It was just to the movies, but was I supposed to dress up or just go casual? I know what you're thinking. No, this isn't my first date. This is just my first date with Demi… and with a girl. On previous dates, I never really tried because they were boys. And frankly, I didn't care what they thought of me. I only went out with them to begin with to make my dad happy.

Tonight was different. Demi wasn't completely right, she didn't own my heart. I did, however, care what she thought about me. That was something I wasn't used to doing. I don't know why though. It wasn't like this girl had ever really been nice to me or anything. Still, she was funny in class and smart when she wanted to be (trust me, I've seen her grades). She was also gorgeous. Okay, so I may have a little crush on the girl that beats me up. No need to tell me how retarded that is. I promise you I'm well aware.

I glanced at the clock only to realize that I'd just wasted another fifteen minutes of my life contemplating this fact. Fuck. On the bright side, I always worked well under pressure. It was like someone gave me a shot of adrenaline, and my brain and body kicked into overdrive.

Dashing to my closet I settled on a pink t-shirt with a gray vest and a short jean skirt with, of course, my pink converse. It was much more girly than I usually dress, but to keep up with Demi, who always wore the latest in fashion, I figured it was necessary. No heels, though. I didn't feel like breaking my neck this evening.

Next was my hair. Since trying new things seemed to be on the agenda tonight, I decided to do something different with my hair. I pretty much always wore it down and messy, so instead, I grabbed my straightener and set to work. Within twenty minutes I was finished, and I stepped back to see how I did. Looking in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. My hair was held back with a silver clip, with my bangs draping down framing my face. Another first for me: I was wearing makeup. Not a lot, just the basics. All in all, I looked good. If I were to walk downstairs, I was sure my dad would have had a heart attack. Never had I dressed so nicely for anything in my life.

Thankfully when I got downstairs Dad was nowhere in sight, so no ambulances were necessary. I had been about to plop onto the couch and veg until Demi arrived, when the doorbell rang. Once again, butterflies scattered in my stomach. The bastards were making me nervous. This was it. Would she like my outfit? Or would this be some cruel joke, and as soon as I opened the door, something would be thrown at me, and people would laugh?

The doorbell rang again, distracting me from my fears. I quickly grabbed my purse and opened the door to be met with a beautiful sight. On my front porch was Demi, wearing dark wash jeans, a black, button-down, three-quarter sleeved shirt with frills on the buttons, and a slight poof on the shoulders. A single yellow rose was in her hand. Her hair was different as well. Instead of perfectly straight, it hung in loose ringlets. I could only imagine the amount of time and effort she had to put into that. Maybe she wanted to look good for me, too?

Demi extended the rose to me. "Thought she might like it," she grinned.

I blushed and murmured a thank you before quickly placing it in a vase of water. I guess there were more sides to Demi than just her abrasive one, and I looked forward to seeing each one of them.

Demi escorted me to her car, and when I saw it, I almost died. A silver Porsche? Really? I stand by my previous statement, definitely a daddy's girl. Lucky bitch. While her car was sweet, Demi's driving was not. There were about eight times on our drive that I swore we were about to crash, and it took a lot of willpower not to scream every time. I was not a fan of dying.

When Demi said we were going to the movies, I thought that was all we were doing. Evidently, she meant dinner and a movie. We rolled up to Kobe's, the most expensive restaurant in town, and I suddenly felt _very_ underdressed. Kobe Japanese Steakhouse and Sushi Bar was not only very expensive, it was also very high class. Usually, you had to make reservations at least a month in advance to get in. I couldn't go in there dressed like this. Especially not in Converse!

Demi must have noticed my inner panic because she lightly rested her hand on mine and smiled at me. "You look fine. Now come on."

The dinner was so nice, and I wasn't just talking about the food (which was exquisite by the way). We sat and talked. As it turned out, we had a lot in common. Demi and I liked the same foods, movies, games, even the same books! I hadn't known Demi was an avid reader until now, but it was a nice surprise. The conversation came smoothly with no awkward silences. Laughter ran freely between us, and I found myself having the best time.

The check came all too soon and despite my attempts to pay half (which I couldn't really afford, but I felt it was only fair), Demi insisted on paying. Then it was time for the movie. I still had no idea what we were seeing, but since dinner had been great, I trusted in Demi's instinct.

Note to self: Demi's instinct fails. Demi chose, of all the movies playing, Saw VI. I am terrified of horror movies, but no amount of pleading would change that girl's mind. So for an hour and a half, my face was buried in her shoulder, hiding from the screen. Some part of me thought Demi totally planned that. How could I tell? Hmm…Well, when I first screamed, she chuckled and opened her arms to me before I even knew I was going to hide in them. Then there was the way Demi would lightly rub my arm when a scary part came on, and in between those times, she would caress my cheek almost lovingly. I wish I could've looked into her eyes to see what she was thinking when she was doing this, but I was too terrified to even lift my head.

Even though it was clearly planned, that didn't change the fact that Demi was very sweet. By the end of the movie, I was an odd combination of scared as hell and completely comfortable. Confusing? Very.

Our drive back to my house was spent mostly with Demi assuring me that a psycho in a pig mask was _not_ going to jump out and kidnap me. I wasn't entirely convinced, but when Demi said if anyone hurts me, she would hunt them down. I was very touched. Aww, she cared.

We arrived at my house, and the lights were still on, which meant that Dad was still up. I tried not to show my anxiousness and to focus on the moment. To my surprise, I'd completely missed Demi getting out of the car and walking over to my side. With a hand extended, she graciously helped me out of the car.

The walk to my front door seemed to take centuries. It was as though both of us were delaying the inevitable end of our date. Neither of us wanted the night to end, and I wished I knew her better, so I could stay the night with her instead. Not like that, pervs. I just wanted to spend more time with her. One night and we clicked so well. Who would have guessed?

Reaching my front door I noticed the butterflies were back and making me all fidgety. On previous dates I usually fled as fast as possible to my house with a quick, "Thanks, bye!" thrown carelessly back over my shoulder. This was different, and I had no idea what was going to happen. I'd never really let any of them get this far before, and all I had to go on was what I'd seen in movies. Was she going to kiss me? Hug me? Say goodnight and walk away? A handshake? What?!

One look into her eyes and I felt myself falling. I had never noticed that her eyes were a beautiful chocolate color and so deep. I knew I was getting lost in them. This whole night had been so perfect. It was a dream come true. Demi could be so sweet when she wanted to be. She made me feel safe, happy, and cared for. Things I hadn't felt in quite a while.

I wasn't aware I had closed my eyes until now. I couldn't see anything, but I felt the softest pair of lips suddenly caress mine. I tried not to whimper at the sweetness of it. There were no exploding fireworks or blasts of fiery passion. Only a gentle warming that flowed throughout my body, filling me up, and embracing me.

All too soon the kiss ended, and I opened my eyes in a daze to see Demi smiling shyly at me. It was so adorable, and for once, Demi had let her walls down so I could see how vulnerable she really was. I returned the smile happily.

Demi raised her hand in farewell. "I had fun tonight, Sel. See you tomorrow." She walked to her Porsche, though I could swear she added some extra sway to her hips.

When she drove away, I remained at my front door a few moments longer, my fingertips touching my lips as the memory of the kiss lingered there. People do change, sometimes for the better. I walked into my house thinking 'I can't wait for Monday!'

Author's Note 2: Sorry its so late guys, I've been so busy with school. Failing Accounting, so I had to audit it. Which meant running around with my free time getting signatures and convincing the Dean that I should be allowed to audit instead of fail. Stress level: 100. Anyways, hope ya'll like it. PLEASE read and review. What do I have to get you to do to review? Seriously? I get tons of alerts, but only a few (okay a lot more than a few but I'd like more, I'm greedy) reviews. ALL feedback helps even if it's negative. K thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Enemies ch 5

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything but the idea L

Author's note: I can't say I'm sorry enough to you guys for taking so long. School was kicking my ass, then family was, and now everything in my life seems to want a piece of me too. I've finished writing the story, my only issue is typing it up. That sounds easy but honestly I don't have the energy to. Hell, I don't really have the energy to do much of anything, even sleep. I kind of just want to veg for the next like, lifetime. However I feel a responsibility to you guys, and hopefully typing will get my mind off things. I feel like I'm just making excuse after excuse and I guess you could say I am, so, sorry for that. I'm trying, I promise, but then again I fail at life so I'm not sure how much typing I will get done.

Author's Note 2: There are so many people I wanna dedicate this to, but there's just too many to name individually, so guys, I just wanna say, I love you. Really, I do. Also, sorry I haven't fixed any errors. Its literally the first draft, so some parts don't quite run as smoothly as we all would like. Again, I'm sorry but I just don't have the energy to. It's not quite what y'all wanted, but it's a filler chapter. I promise I will get back to bully Demi.

My happy buzz came to a screeching halt when I got through the door. In the living room sat my dad, who didn't look pleased.

"Where have you been?" he barked at me. I blanched. Shit.

"Why didn't you at least tell me you were leaving?"

I didn't really know what to say so I went with the truth, no point in lying. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan on being gone long enough to warrant telling you. We were just supposed to go to a movie but she- Demi surprised me by taking me out to dinner before the movie. After that, I guess I just lost track of time. I'm sorry Dad, I'll tell you next time."

Dad looked at me for a moment, trying to decide if I was telling the truth. I hoped he believed me, it wasn't like I was lying.

"So you really like this girl, huh?"

I nodded, confused at this sudden change in subject. Dad took a deep breath and sighed it back out. "Okay, well if you're going to be dating her, I want to meet her. Make sure she's a good person and al that. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she won't take advantage of you. So before you go out again, I'd like to meet her. Can you make that happen for me?"

I'm sure I must have looked shocked because he chuckled and patted me on the back.

"Okay, Selena I think you should head to bed, you know how you get when you mess up your sleeping schedule.

I nodded my head. It was true, once my sleeping pattern was off, I was an insomniac for days, and usually ended up crashing. I started for the stairs, utterly bewildered at my dad's change in attitude. It was so out of character for him, it left my mind reeling.

I was almost to the stairs when Dad called out.

"Hey Selena?"

I cringed. Crap, had he changed his mind? What if he'd snapped out of whatever strange mood he was in and was going to be angry again. Bracing myself, I turned back around.

"Yeah, Dad?"

He looked deep in thought for a few seconds before coming and wrapping me in a tight hug. "Listen honey, I know I haven't been a really good dad lately," he said gently. "I should have been more supportive. It's just hard because all my life I've been taught that homosexuality is against the Bible. It was a really big shock that just takes some getting used to."

Dad pulled away and looked me square in the eye. "But I promise that's going to change. Starting right now I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way. I promise to support you no matter who you love, okay?"

Tears were welling up behind my eyes. Suddenly the past few months didn't matter. All that mattered was what my dad has just said. I nodded weakly and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

When I finally made it back up to my room, I was almost bawling. Happy tears, of course. Tonight was officially the best night of my life. I never knew I could be so happy. I yawned and fell onto my bed. I pulled out y phone to charge it when I noticed I had a text. My heart skipped a beat.

Demi: _I has such a great time tonight that I decided I don't want to wait till Monday to see you. Wanna hang out tomorrow?_

I quickly typed a reply_. Sure. I know this sounds weird, but would you like to come to my house? My dad wants to meet you._

I debated before hitting the send button. I wasn't sure if telling her my dad wanted to meet her was a good idea. I didn't want to scare her away, but I also wanted to respect my dad's wishes and I figured it was better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later.

Her response came a minute later, stating that she'd love to. I grinned and told her I'd see her tomorrow. That night I went to bed happier than I could ever remember being.

The next morning I awoke bright and early. A first for me, really, considering I spent more time asleep than awake if I could help it. I was just so excited, I was surprised I'd even managed to fall asleep. Since it was so early I decided it was best if I went ahead and got my chores out of the way. Demi hadn't specified what time she was coming over but common sense told me it would likely be around noon, so there was no sense leaving my chores until the last minute.

I was so excited about what the day would bring I didn't realize how much time was passing. Before I knew it, I'd finished my chores and it was about ten. I ran to get showered and dressed. I stuck with my casual jeans and a tshirt with mu converse.

When Demi finally arrived, I could tell she was really nervous. She kept fidgeting and shifted from foot to foot. I tried not to giggle at how adorable she was being. I led her in to the house and to the couch where we would wait for Dad to come down stairs.

Eventually he emerged and I felt Demi stiffen beside me. Demi's clothes were mildly conservative, the opposite of what she generally wore to school, and I smiled because I could tell she was eager to make a good impression.

Dad looked from me to Demi, smiling. "So you're the one my little girl is dating. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand which Demi took. "I'm Mr. Russo."

"Yessir. My name is Demi."

"Well you seem like a nice enough girl. Please take care of my baby girl, okay?"

I flushed and tried now to let my embarrassment show.

Demi found this a perfectly reasonable request, especially since Dad didn't give the "or I'll kill you" threat. She shook her head.

"I would never want to hurt Selena, Sir. She.. means a lot to me." Demi sent a meaningful glance in my direction and I blushed even more, if that were possible.

Dad seemed to accept this answer. He stood up to head out the door. "Okay girls, I have to run to the store. Try to keep it PG-13 alright?"

We agreed so he left feeling reassured.

Once he was gone silence filled the air before we looked to each other and burst into a fit of giggles. That was so awkward on so many levels. I think we were both glad it was over.

"Well," I said. "That definitely could have gone worse."

"Yeah. For a second there I thought he was going to go all shotgun on me."

The picture of my dad with a shotgun almost sent me into hysterics again. He would be more likely to shoot himself in the foot on accident than actually shoot anybody with one. Frankly it was quite an amusing visual.

"I don't think we'd have to worry about that. Anyways, what do you wanna do?"

It didn't take long to come up with an idea. Demi came up with shopping, which I only agreed to because I couldn't think of anything better.

When Demi dropped me off that night, I concluded that maybe I was just a little more than crushing on her. I couldn't help it, there was just something about the girl that when ever Demi let her guard down, she could be the sweetest person.

Not to mention those happy little butterflies that seemed to be obsessed with fluttering around in my stomach. Didn't they have anything better to do than linger around all the time? Seriously. I didn't want to call it love, but I could eventually see myself possibly really falling for Demi. Plus now I could go to school without getting bullied. So thus far, everything was just getting better and better.

End chatper. Read and review. If you want. You don't have to. It doesn't matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Enemies ch 6

Author's Note : let me know if I'm getting repetitive. Sometimes I've forgotten what I've already written and tend to repeat myself. Also, this was a rushed job o.O I'm sooo behind on my typing, sorry y'all! Okay, so I'm not quite as emo as I was the last few chapters. Sorry about that you guys, I didn't mean to bother you with it all.

Disclaimer: *sigh* see previous chapters L

I had never been excited to go to school until that morning. I even woke up before my alarm and set about getting ready for school. Instead of my usual attire, I took my time to find a cute outfit and to make myself look nice for Demi.

The bus driver was probably very surprised to see me waiting for him at the bus stop. Most days he would pull up to see me running down the street trying to catch the bus. So there's a first time for everything, I think I'd already proven that. No need for him to look so surprised, sheesh. I was kind of offended.

I arrived at school on time and headed to my locker. Once I got there I busied myself with finding my school books when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. I gasped as my back collided painfully with the locker behind me.

"What-?"

I opened my eyes to see Brittany Menleh towering above me. Suddenly I felt very scared, more so than I had ever been of Demi. While I had the misfortune of getting bullied by Demi, I had somehow managed to escape Brittany's notice.

Brittany Menleh was notoriously worse than Demi. Usually Demi only made fun of me, and rarely was there more than a push or shove. Brittany on the other hand, was known for frequently sending her victims to the hospital. So much for an awesome day…

"Look-y what we have here," sneered the taller girl. "You seem kind of lost, what are you doing out here?"

I raised my eyebrow. Seriously? This girl sounded more like some creepy person in the park than a bully. I gestured to my locker. "Not lost. Just getting my books for class. Mr. Anderson hates it when I forget my book so I figured I'd be smart for once and show up prepared."

Brittany didn't seem to take my current lack of fear well. "That was rhetorical, Gomez. What I mean was, you shouldn't be here."

"Why shouldn't I?" What the heck, did I have a death wish or something? And since when did I grow a spine? Talking back to Demi was one thing, but this girl was dangerous. Apparently my mouth wasn't cooperating with my brain's warnings, however because I just kept going. "It's my locker, and class hasn't started so as far as I know, there's no reason why I shouldn't be here."

Brittany leaned in menacingly. "Oh, a smart aleck?" By now people were starting to gather.

"Everyone knows this is my hallway, and when I say you shouldn't be here, it means that you should leave. But I guess you think you're above that, right? Well I'm going to show you just why you should have left when you had the chance." She raised a fist.

Well snap. This may not end well. I closed my eyes, waiting but the pain never came. I opened my eyes slowly, prepared to close them and duck at any second. The sight that greeted me was astounding.

Brittany's arm was still raised, but instead of hurtling towards me at a deadly speed, it looked to be caught in the grip of… oh my gosh.. Demi. Demi had caught her wrist and was glaring at her with such hatred any normal person would make like an Ostrich and burry their head. Brittany though was not a normal person. She returned the glare with as much ferocity and yanked free of the shorter girl's grip.

"You did not. I know you did not just stop me. I've respected you for the most part, and let you get away with being all tough in your half of the school. I know you didn't just interfere." growled Brittany.

I joined my other classmates in staring at the pair with apprehension. I knew the questions everyone must be asking. Why had Demi stopped her? What was going to happen? Was Demi going to fight Brittany? Was this over territory, or was it more personal? Those were questions I myself was asking. I know we had a good time over the weekend, but now we were at school, a totally different environment. All bets were off, anything could happen.

Demi let her hands fall to her sides. She looked tense, ready to pounce at any second. "You talk about respecting me? That's crap and you know it. I know all the stuff you say behind my back, all the rumors you spread trying to tear me down. You don't respect me. I never touched anybody on your side, but you always came and beat on mine. That's not okay. Nobody pushes Selena around but me."

I blinked. So far, I didn't really like where this conversation was going. I guess she was still going to bully me. That sucked soo much.

"Besides, I'm not like you. Sometimes I push people around and I make fun of them a lot, but I never, _never_ beat them up. I don't want to hurt them like that. I'm going to tell you this once Brittany, and once only; Don't you ever touch Selena again or you will have to deal with me. Got it?"

Brittany continued to glare at Demi. It looked like she was internally debating on whether or not it was worth beating up Demi or just letting it drop. In the end I guess she decided to let it go because she just grunted and walked off. "This isn't over, Demi."

I watched as Demi just scoffed then turned to everyone else. "Well? What are you looking at? Get out!" she barked and the crowd scattered quickly, leaving only me. A very nervous me, I might add.

Demi placed her index finger and thumb on my chin, turning my head from side to side, inspecting me for damages. Seemingly satisfied that I was unhurt she narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you doing in this part of the school?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "You too? Seriously, this is my locker. What is with you guys? I've never been told I can't be here until like, today."

Demi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're usually late to school, right?"

I nodded.

"That explains it. Okay, this part of the school is Brittany's. Basically she gets to beat up/pick on anyone in this part of the building. The only reason it never happened to you is because you're always late, so today for some reason you're early, so you got to experience first hand what happens to people who hang around here. Most everyone avoids it if they can."

Okay, I was not aware my school was a gangland with territories, property, and mobsters or whatever. This was so retarded but okay I guess I would have to deal. Note to self: be late. Every day. Always. I decided not to voice my comments aloud and just nodded.

Demi leaned in. "From now on, your books will stay on my side of the school. I don't want you over here ever unless you have classes on this side. If you do, come find me and I'll escort you. Other than that, you are to avoid Brittany at all costs. Got it? She's probably pissed that I called her out and will be looking for revenge. I don't need you making it harder for me by making me have to keep look out for you."

I was getting really tired really quickly of being bossed around. I expected this before the weekend, but after? "So we're back to you being the boss of me again, are we?" I asked sarcastically.

In general, I should just keep all future thoughts to myself. Probably better for my health. The almost murderous look Demi had given Brittany moments earlier was now directed at me and I shrank back.

"This isn't a joke Selena. Brittany is not someone to be messed with. She is dangerous, and totally imbalanced. I don't want anything to happen to you. Now, since you apparently don't understand your role here, I will explain it to you. Again. I own you. You will do whatever I say without question OR sass. Its for your own good, so just go along with it. Sometimes I may push you around, but I'd like to think I'm a hell of a lot preferable to whatever treatment Brittany may give you. So in return for my protection, you will do what I say. You are mine, Sel. Get it through your head and things will go a lot smoother for you."

Suddenly Demi was once again in my personal space, her hand lightly caressing my cheek. "Just do as I say, please? I don't want to have to hurt you, but if it will keep you safe, I'll do it."

Her tone was soft and I knew I should be worried but somehow I felt safe. I agreed and smiled as Demi's face lit up. She walked me to my new locker (it belonged to some other girl but Demi just growled at her and she grabbed her stuff and scurried off. I felt bad but what could I do?) and helped me put my stuff in it.

I was about to head to class when she caught my wrist. "Hey. Meet me between third and fourth period in the north girls bathroom." Her tone left no room for argument so I simply said ok and went to my Calculus class.

As I had predicted, Mr. Anderson was very surprised to see me arrive to class prepared. I swear, nobody gave me credit for anything. Sometimes I managed to do somethings right, it wasn't like it was a miracle or anything. For once he left me alone in class. I guess he thought I was turning a new leaf and maybe I was going to be more serious about school. Pfft, yeah right. Demi was my sole reason for getting to school on time and having my books.

The class flew by without Mr. Anderson calling on me every two seconds, and soon I was able to escape to the girls bathroom. Demi wasn't there yet, but I knew if I left she would be mad at me so I sat on the sink and waited. I wasn't sure which Demi I would be seeing in a few minutes. The bully Demi, bossy Demi, or sweet Demi. Maybe some weird combination of both. On top of that, I was worried if she didn't show up soon I would be late for my next class.

I didn't have to wait long, within a few minutes Demi walked around the corner into the bathroom. I sent her a timid smile which she returned.

"Good, you're here. You're catching on quick. Anyways, I was thinking instead of going to fourth period, we should go to lunch."

"What? I can't blow off my class, I'm already barely passing as it is. If I miss class, I'll probably get an F and my dad will kill me!"

Demi's eyes narrowed. "And you were making such progress. Let me say this again: You don't have a choice. We're going out to lunch and you're going to enjoy it. Gosh, are you always this hard to train?"

I scoffed indignantly. "First off, nobody had ever 'trained' me and nobody ever will. I'm trying to work with you on this but seriously, I'm not a dog. Secondly, I think class is more important." I paused. "Oh my gosh, I just said class is more important. Someone please shoot me for having to say that." I put my face in my palm.

Demi seemed temporarily amused at my antics but as soon as it wore off she pushed me against the sink. "If I have to tell you again, you're going to get hurt. You do what I say, whether you like it or not. I'm getting tired of sounding like a broken record. I don't care if you 'want' to. I don't care what you want. You will do as I say." She grabbed my arm, her grip almost painful.

"For the very last time, Selena, I own you. You belong to me, which means you don't have a choice in anything. Just smile and nod your head. You're just so beautiful, Sel. I don't want to have to hurt you."

I swallowed and nodded, torn between being terrified and completely turned on. I honestly think I have a problem if I think this kind of behavior is hot. Suddenly Demi was all smiles again, her grip lessened but stayed on my arm as she led me out of the school and to her car. Oh boy. Here's hoping I don't get caught. If I were to be though, which would be the lesser of two evils?

Author's Note 2: k im aware I made Demi repeat herself like 5 times, I thought it was funny. Hope ya'll did too but maybe not. I thought about going back and changing it, but then realized with my laziness this would be up in another 2 weeks. So yeah. Happy New Year...? Please Read and Review


End file.
